compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mekum Campbell
Mekum J. Campbell, or Phase Four is the only known remnant of The Project in existance. On Year 5 Day 109, work began on replicating an exact clone of James Walters, who was inadvertanly killed by the failure of Phase Two. Using Spaarti cloning cylinders allowed the process to be limited to a singluar year but allowing enough time to complet minor genetic modifications upon the original MJ12-Lenneria DNA. Training Campbell is the recipient of multi-disciplinary military training from the Galactic Empire. From this training, Campbell is proficient in not only basic infantry skills, but in special operations, which includes the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. He is highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, captures, and military intelligence and is also trained in various forms of camouflage and stealth. He is skilled with a great many types of explosives, ranging from simple detonators to improvised explosives. His hand-to-hand combat skills are more then sufficient to allow him to incapacitate and kill men much stronger than he is, as well as to deal with groups of armed and unarmed enemies, killing them all without weapons if he deems it necessary. He is also extremely deadly in knife training, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in COMPForce. Additionally, he is a preternaturally-precise marksman and is thoroughly trained and experienced in unconventional (guerilla) warfare. He is an armorer, a gunsmith, and an expert in field medicine. Aliases *MJ12-Lenneria *JW-79 *Phase Four *Major Bateman Imperial Career Imperial Army *Corporal E-4 *Sergeant E-5 *Second LieutenantO-1 COMPNOR *Second Lieutenant O-1 *First Lieutenant O-2 *Captain O-3 *Major O-4 *Lieutenant Colonel O-5 Lyran Career Lyran Army *Major General C-2 *General C-4 Lyran Military Command *Supreme Commander HC-4 Republic Career *Professional Miscreant Imperial Awards Empire-Wide *Imperial Distinguished Service Medal IDSM *Battle Efficiency Award BEA *Meritorious Unit Award MUA *Good Conduct Award GCA *Combat Action Ribbon CAR *Letter of Commendation 2 LOC2 *Imperial Duty Bars - 4 Years DB4 *Mentioned in Dispatches 3 DIS3 Imperial Navy *Fighter Pilot Wings 3rd Class FPW3 *Capital Pilot Wings 2nd Class CPW2 *1st Imperial Fleet - Retired Veteran 1IFVR Imperial Army *Army Cross of Merit - Silver ACMS *Army Medal of Progress AMP *Army Achievement Award AAA *Army Activity Medal AAM *Army Betterment Award ABA *Brigade Commanding Officer BCO *1st Imperial Legion - Retired Veteran 1ALRV COMPNOR *COMPNOR Service Ribbon - 1 Year CSR1 *Certified Veteran Academy Tutor TUTV *Imperial Academy Honours Graduate Recertification IAHR Campaign & Missions *Beta *Alderaan *Tatooine *Allied Tion *Bacta Wars *From The Ashes 2 Lyran Awards Military Orders *Order for the Great Patriotic War for Dolomar OPWD *Order of the Socialist Revolution OSR State Medals & Orders *Member of the Central Committee MoCC Socialist Party of the Lyran Union *Member of the Inner Party {IPM} Republic Awards Skill Badges *Expert Marksman *Expert Pilot *Expert Survivalist Basic Ribbons *Service Ribbon < 1 Year *Active Service Ribbon Quotes & Notable Dialogue Trivia genetic sister of Jace Walters, formerly married to Sophia Campbell and owner of Magic's Bar & Restaurant. More to be added. Category:Human